


Dzielny człowiek

by Regalia92



Series: Ourang Medan dobija do brzegu [2]
Category: Return of the Obra Dinn (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, mermaid
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Edward wraz z garstką załogi porwał rodzinę królewską i uciekł z Obra Dinn. Bez problemów dotarliby do Maroka, lecz po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez morskie potwory. Przetrwał tylko Nichols.
Series: Ourang Medan dobija do brzegu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575070
Kudos: 2





	Dzielny człowiek

**Author's Note:**

> Do napisania opowiadania z trzęsiportkiem Edwardem zainspirowała mnie jego postawa podczas ataku syren. A konkretnie taki widok: https://cro-iba.tumblr.com/post/180120589630/shout-out-to-the-2nd-mate-what-a-brave-man
> 
> Jak napisał właściciel tumblra, nasz Edward to dzielny człowiek. Aż żal mnie w zadku ściska, że tak długo sobie pożył.

Pierwszym, co Edward usłyszał po tym, jak oddalili się kilka mil od Obra Dinn, gdy już panienka przestała krzyczeć do starego i gdy cieszyli się na zysk za zakładników, muszli i magicznego proszku, był świst. Szybko skierował się w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Zobaczył, jak prymitywnie wyglądająca włócznia przebija topmana Li.

Oficer nie dawał wiary, kiedy Li tłumaczył rozmowę formozjan. Potwory z głębi morza? Naprawdę? Przecież to nie średniowiecze, by wierzyć w takie bajki.

A teraz jedna z tych bajek zabiła Honga, druga zaciskała dłonie na szyi Bun-Lan, a trzecia...

Edward szybko położył się na środku łódki i skulił. Miał nadzieję, że im mniejszy się stanie, im bardziej niewidoczny, tym bardziej zwiększy swoje szanse na przeżycie, przetrwanie. Podniósł dłonie i zakrył nimi uszy. Nie chciał słyszeć tego chaosu. Nie obchodziło go nawet, co się stanie z jego kamratami, z towarem i rodziną królewską. Jedyne, co było dla niego ważne, to przeżyć. I nie musieć tego słyszeć.

Krzyków. Skrzeku. I syczenia ulatniającego się proszku.

Edward leżał skulony pięć minut. W ciągu tych potwornych pięciu minut poczuł, jak czyjeś palce muskają jego policzek i jak woda moczy jego ubranie. To było najgorsze pięć minut w jego trzydziestoletnim życiu.

A po nich nastała cisza.

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i zsunął dłonie z uszu. Usłyszał jedynie szum morza i syk. Bez podnoszenia się spojrzał w bok. Obok leżało ciało It-Benga, i to jego dłoń Edward przed chwilą poczuł. Dziadek miał wbity w plecy nóż. Jedną dłoń skierował w jego stronę, drugą natomiast zaciskał na bosaku, którego szpikulec przebił jedną z syren.

Edward przeniósł wzrok na skrzynię. Przez uchylone wieko ulatniał się magiczny proszek. Nikishin uważał, że to zmieszany proch strzelniczy i rtęć. Nichols nie był na tyle głupi, by mu wierzyć, że to tylko proch i rtęć. Podniósł się, chwycił wiosło i jednym z końców nacisnął na wieko. Kiedy usłyszał kliknięcie i skrzynia została zamknięta, odetchnął z ulgą. Wciąż trzymając pagaj, rozejrzał się po morzu.

Na wodzie dryfowały martwe ciała syren i jego kamratów.

\- Co robić, co robić - zastanawiał się gorączkowo. - Za daleko do Karaibów, do Maroka też nie dopłynę, a prowiantu brak.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na dryfujące zwłoki syren. Według legend miał być to piękne istoty, z cudownym, hipnotyzującym głosem. Nie miałby nic przeciw, przynajmniej mógłby teraz podziwiać ich kształtne... Ale niestety, syreny okazały się obrzydliwymi przerośniętymi rybami, brzydkie i przerażające. Jednak wciąż bardzo cenne.

Zanurzył wiosło i podpłyną do drugiej łodzi. Chwycił za linę i przywiązał do siebie łódki, dziobem do rufy. Wyrzucił z łodzi wszystkie ciała współspiskowców. Pozostawił zwłoki Bun-Lan Lim w spokoju i przerzucił do łodzi ciało dziadka Sii. Edward wyszarpał z zesztywniała ręka It-Benga bosak i pociągnął, holując drzewcem syrenę jak na haku. Chwycił ją za ogon i wturlał do swojej łodzi. Następnie podpłyną do miejsca, gdzie dryfowały dwa truchła potworzyc. Jedną wrzucił do drugiej łodzi. Niestety, kiedy zajmował się tą przerośniętą rybą, drugą zdążyła już oddalić się daleko. Za daleko dla wiosła. Edward zaklnął pod nosem. Chciał zabrać wszystkie trzy na Obra Dinn.

\- Udało się z Włochem, to i tym razem się uda - rzucił, próbując dodać sobie animuszu. - I tak nie będą mnie podejrzewać, kiedy zobaczą truchłą tych potworów. Może nawet mi podziękują.

Chwycił za wiosło i skierował się na południowy zachód z nadzieją, iż barkentyna nie zdążyła odpłynąć za daleko. Po dziesięciu minutach wiosłowania zauważył na horyzoncie majaczący kształt statku. Uradowany zaczął szybciej wiosłować. Wiatr zaczął smagać go w twarz.

\- Ahoj! - zawołał i odkaszlnął. Słona woda dostała się do jego płuc. Zapiekło.

\- Wrócili! - usłyszał donośny głos. Diom siedział na bukszprycie i trzymał się sztagów. - Sprowadź kapitana!

Edward zobaczył, jak Brennan schodzi z wanty i gna do kajuty kapitana. Nawet z tak daleka mógł rozpoznać tego Anglika, a wszystko to przez czarną czapkę, z którą Henry się nie rozstawał. Witterel śmiał się, że nawet w kościele marynarz jej nie zdejmuje.

\- Ahoj! - powtórzył Edward.

\- Przejąć szalupy! - zawołał ktoś, Nichols nie wiedział kto.

Mężczyzna rzucił wiosło i zaczął machać rękoma. Oby tylko nie zaatakowali.

\- Czekajcie! Nie strzelać! - krzyczał Edward. Widział wycelowane z niego nadlufki marynarzy. Doskonale znał możliwości tych kmiotów. - Mam skarb! Poddaje się!

\- Wstrzymać ognień! - zawołał Diom.

Słysząc słowa Hamadou i widząc, jak marynarze opuszczają lufy w dół, Edward poczuł nagły przypływ radości. Udało się, kolejny raz mu się upiekło. Już widział siebie, jak stoi przed Robertem i opowiada mu o jego okrutnym porwaniu. To nie był jego pomysł, on tylko znalazł się w złym miejscu o złej porze. To wszystko było wymysłem Li, on jedynie udawał chętnego do współpracy. Chciał ich później ich zdradzić i wrócić, ratując formozjan i zaskarbiając sobie oraz Robertowi, jakże by inaczej, przychylność ze strony Korony. Ale syreny...

Plan Edwarda był idealny.

Z jednym, małym wyjątkiem.

Zapomniał, a może nie wiedział, iż Chioh Tan nadal żyje. Chioh Tan, który domyślił się, kto faktycznie zabił Włocha. I to właśnie Tan zastrzelił Nicholsa.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś by wiedział, jakim rodzajem żaglowca jest Obra Dinn, byłabym wdzięczna o komentarz. Moje podejrzenia padają na barkentynę, jednak znawca ze mnie żaden. Fachowe słownictwo to przeszukiwanie Wikipedii i przyglądanie się obrazkom. naprawdę starałam się.


End file.
